


Starship Walrus

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Community: trope_bingo, Crack Treated Seriously, Cryogenics, Gen, Miranda Lives, Trope Bingo Round 8, stop telling everyone I'm dead, vaguely post S2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 09:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: Snooping around for supplies onboard the starship Walrus, Silver discovers something unexpected; a cryopod. Which he accidentally opens. Which is going to make the captain furious - though maybe not as furious as the newly awoken Miranda.





	Starship Walrus

Silver tossed aside the empty BaseFood crate. He'd told Flint they needed to stop for supplies but no, the captain was hell-bent on revenge and so long as there was fuel the Walrus would keep sailing through the stars, the needs of the crew be damned.

If Silver didn’t restock the food synthesizers, the crew would turn on him, and once they realised it wasn't all his fault that they were on short rations, they'd turn on Flint.

Surely there must be more BaseFood somewhere in the storeroom? The awful looking packets of goo which contained the raw ingredient for the synthesizers were relatively small and lightweight. If he could find just ten sachets he could top up the system and lock off the heavier meals – no roast dinner with potatoes and three kinds of vegetables smothered in gravy. If he had Flint institute rationing to two meals a day and forbid snacking from the replicators they'd have food for another week or so, and the crew would be okay with those restrictions. Many of them had actual food put aside for such emergencies as snacking being outlawed. Rumour was that Billy slept on a pile of protein bars.

Silver eyed the pile of crates in one corner marked "FRAGILE" and "DO NOT TOUCH". Flint said they held items of little consequence but were to be traded only at the right time. Silver had always had his doubts, especially when Flint had shown him the storeroom and pointed out that wall of crates with the threat to disembowel him if he touched them.

Maybe there was a secret stash of the BaseFood goo behind there?

It was to prevent mutiny, Silver rehearsed in his head as he took down a couple of the crates – which were surprisingly lightweight. He opened one – the top was already loose, he'd say if questioned. It was full of a spongy packing material and nothing else.

Curiosity piqued, Silver moved the rest of the crates. Behind them there was a chest – an actual antique travelling chest with brass handles – as well as a crate marked "JAMES MCGRAW" and a long metallic pod.

Silver had the feeling he'd uncovered Bluebeard's lair. He fought the urge to put everything back as he'd found it and never mention a word of it to anyone.

Yet he leaned over the pod and rubbed at the light mist on the transparent cover. Silver knew of only two containers that came in this size and shape. One was for storing missiles, the other for storing bodies. Of the latter, there were cryopods for stasis to allow healing and if that failed, pods to preserve the body until disposal, usually by launching it and the fallen crew member into space.

Silver stumbled backwards as he discovered that the pod did contain a body. One he recognised. He accidently hit the controls as he tried, though failed, to regain his balance. He ended up on his ass, shocked by what he'd done. Lights danced around the edges of the pod and the lid began to lift with a hiss.

Oh shit.

Flint was going to kill him and then probably put him in the pod along with his dead – what was Miranda Barlow, to the captain, exactly? Silver had never quite figured that out.

Miranda Barlow sat up, coughing.

Silver tried to scramble backwards but the damn robot leg had frozen up again.

Miranda stared at him. Silver tried to decide if she was a zombie. The colour was already returning to her cheeks though. There was a mark on her forehead but she seemed otherwise undamaged.

"Where am I?" Her voice was rough with disuse and she cleared her throat.

"Onboard the Walrus. We're in sector five currently."

She put a hand to her head, rubbed at her face.

"The captain has been telling everyone you're dead," Silver offered helpfully. "That you are buried on New Charlestown."

That got her attention. "Oh has he now?" She held out one hand. "Would you help me up please, Mister - ? My memories are a little fuzzy."

That was to be expected after a spell in cryo, especially after what looked to be a head wound.

"Silver. John Silver. At your service. Or I will be in a moment." Silver thumped at his knee. The servomotors whirred and he was able to move freely again. He got to his feet and went to assist Miranda to help her stand and then climb out of the pod. Her hands were still cold but she was definitely not dead.

Miranda held onto him for a moment while she regained her equilibrium.

"What did James tell you happened to me?"

"Ashe murdered you. Now we're out to avenge you."

Miranda scoffed. "I see. And what happened to your leg? If it was an accident onboard, why hasn't James got you a new one?"

Silver milked his tragic tale of torture for all it was worth, along with how they couldn't afford to stop on a decent planet or spaceport that had cloning facilities to get him a new leg and how he was supposed to be grateful for this ancient piece of machinery that barely worked half the time. Treasure and revenge were paramount to the captain. Silver spared no detail and invented a few besides.

"Take me to the bridge," Miranda said with a steely look in her eye.

*

Everyone fell silent when Miranda swept onto the bridge, Silver a step behind her.

Flint stared at her. "Miranda…" Then he orientated on Silver and pointed an accusing finger. "You little shit! This is your doing, isn't it?"

Miranda placed her hands on her hips. "James, what the hell are you up to? How dare you tell everyone I was dead to motivate them to some half-assed plan of action that will likely get them killed!"

That drew a murmur from the crew.

"You were practically dead," Flint said, arms outstretched in appeal. "If I hadn't got you into the cryopod when I did so you could heal –"

"That does not excuse the lie. How long were you going to leave me there?"

Flint had no answer.

"You have enough reason to go to war without manufacturing one," Miranda said. "Your crew deserve the truth. And this treasure you all seek…men have gone mad throughout the centuries for the love of wealth. You could find allies rather than buy them. We could defeat our enemies by strength of numbers if all of the pirates and smugglers and assorted spacefarers fought together against the empire's tyranny."

Billy stepped forward. "Ma'am? Do you truly believe that?"

"Quiet," Flint snapped at Billy.

Silver cleared his throat. "Mrs Barlow has a point," he said.

"I should space you," Flint said with a snarl. Silver edged closer to Miranda.

"You will do no such thing," Miranda said. "Have you no compassion for your shipmates?"

The crew grumbled, Billy speaking of Gates, others mentioning their own grievances.

"A captain who has lost the respect of his crew is no captain at all," Billy said, arms folded. "You came to us with a plan and a motive. You said you were going to avenge the death of Miranda Barlow. What else have you lied about?"

Flint's captaincy was in danger as the crew sided with Billy.

"Let's not be hasty," Silver said, limping towards Flint. He leaned in close. "Your plan is insane and you won't listen to me. And maybe the men won't chose me over you, the reason I haven't pushed for a vote yet. But they might choose her. She's already won them over and five minutes of my extolling her virtues before we vote will make it a done deal."

"A female pirate captain?" Flint hissed but not so quietly that the crew didn't hear.

Silver raised his voice. "Eleanor Guthrie captains her ship."

"She's not actually a pirate!"

"Where would Jack Rackham be without Anne Bonny at his side?" Silver went on. "Max controls the spaceport Providence. Why shouldn't Miranda Barlow captain the Walrus? She has had your education and she would have the crew's experience to guide her."

Miranda blinked a few times. "Captain? I'm not entirely sure I am suitable for the job."

"What better a leader than one so humble as to deny their worth? One who will bring a fresh perspective," Silver said, walking towards her. "A new start."

His speech was spoilt somewhat when his knee jammed and he had to grab for the nearest railing.

"Or she could advise the captain," Silver went on, grimacing and thumping at his leg. "Temper his hubris. Be his right hand."

The crew cheered.

*

"But before any of that, we'll return to Providence and stock up on rations," Miranda said, going over the files in Flint's cabin, rapidly making notes, fingers flying across the touchscreen. "And see if we can't find someone to replace Mr Silver's leg."

"Actually," Silver said, perched on the edge of the desk, "I have a better idea. We arrange the meeting as you planned and show up _supposedly_ unarmed. However this ancient leg has had a number of parts taken out of it. There's an empty compartment inside which can conceal a small weapon."

"That's very devious."

"Thank you."

"It was not necessarily a compliment." Miranda gave him a long look. "If you're certain you don't mind."

Flint rolled his eyes. "All the whining you've done about that leg and now you're keeping the damn thing."

"Only while it's useful," Silver said. "And when it's all over maybe I can afford one of those cyborg legs; titanium skeleton with my own skin grafted over it. You can kick an airlock door open with one of those!"

Flint rolled his eyes. He pointed to the screen. "This is a ridiculous plan."

"It's no worse than any of yours," Silver said. "I think Miranda is just as devious and driven as you." He winked at her. "Completely meant as a compliment."

Flint glowered.

**Author's Note:**

> For the trope bingo promopt au: space  
> tumblr promo post: https://meridianrosewrites.tumblr.com/post/162194774602/black-sails-starship-walrus


End file.
